


倾城之恋（Love in a Fallen City）

by Ecthelion (Stoner)



Series: 异曲·Alternative Universe [4]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 20:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20102920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoner/pseuds/Ecthelion
Summary: 你简直要让我以为这世上真有一见钟情了。





	1. 2005/08/21

**Author's Note:**

> 【声明】Arda与Arda中的一切都属于J.R.R. Tolkien教授；属于我的只有文中的错误，以及各种天马行空的脑洞。
> 
> 【性质】《精灵宝钻》的现代AU（Alternative Universe）同人。
> 
> 【类型】悬疑/动作/吐槽/恶搞/YY
> 
> 【警告】AU；流行小说文风；乍看奇异的人物亲缘关系；无视起源的人物姓与名的混搭。
> 
> 【首发日期】2011年11月
> 
> 【说明】本篇是“罪与罚”（又称“讨债”）系列的第四部；这个系列的故事包含很多向其它影视与同人作品的致敬（与恶搞），值得一提的是Mirrordance的魔戒现代AU同人《所有的邪恶》系列——对，雷兰德·格林尼警探又出现了！他将是本系列的最大酱油党！……
> 
> 请自由猜测登场人物都是谁。
> 
> 埃瑞克·方达（Eric Fonda）  
格兰·戈登（Glenn Gordon）  
洛伊德·费林格（Lloyd Fellinger）  
卡罗斯·费洛斯（Carlos Fellows）  
哈莉·霍尔德曼（Halle Haldeman）  
……以及属于Mirrordance的雷兰德·格林尼（Leland Greene）

这里的人类，究竟是怎么生存下来的？

仅仅一天，八月的新奥尔良就让格兰·戈登由衷发出了上述疑问。第四次徒步游览市区的尝试也以失败告终，在下午两点钟的骄阳和超过百分之九十的湿度夹攻下，这次他只坚持了半个小时，就仓皇逃进了法国区一家空调全速运转的咖啡厅。一口气喝掉两杯冰镇柠檬水，他咬着第三杯里的吸管，恹恹地瞪着不远处密西西比河的开阔水面。此时此刻，一切风景都丧失了吸引力，不管是急匆匆的摩托快艇还是慢悠悠的观光游船，在他看来都可以用一个词形容：碍眼。

不来新奥尔良，就永远意识不到洛杉矶的火辣烧烤天气有多可贵，他悲哀又有气无力地想。我到底是吃错了什么药，才会在通过了律师资格考试后跑到这个鬼地方来度假？

目前为止，他和新奥尔良这个城市都可谓八字不合。一出机场，扑面而来的滚滚热浪就给了他一个不折不扣的下马威，而接下来的一系列事件更是叫他在写着“不幸”的泥潭里越陷越深：早餐时慕名前去法国区的Café Du Monde品尝特色食品beignet，发现它其实是深度油炸的方形发面团，味道和健康程度简直堪与臭名昭著的美式面包圈相提并论，于是试图表达自己的讶异，却遭到了鄙视；晚餐时被迷人的女侍者分散了注意力，结果只好捏着鼻子接受了当晚的推荐菜——鳄鱼香肠、海龟浓汤；出于《夜访吸血鬼》情结，突发奇想去逛了座历史悠久、建筑精致的墓园，偏偏遇到个自称克劳迪娅的金发小女孩——虽说大学时每逢万圣节，他最喜欢扮成路易，但当真设身处地，还是免不了脊背生寒，落荒而逃……

不过，与这些相比，最可怕的还是这份要命的暑热。生在加州，长在加州，忍受干燥炎热对他来说自然不在话下，但忍受潮湿炎热可就是完全不同的一回事了。

埃瑞克那家伙怎么能在这里实习了将近两个月？还成天都是那副淡定自若的模样，他难道就不觉得热？

格兰伸手去松衬衫的扣子，直到摸了摸领口才意识到扣子已经解到了第四个，再解下去还不如干脆脱掉来得像样。《乱世佳人》里的巴特勒显然只能是虚构的人物，他悻悻地停了手，一边胡思乱想。这种天气能把亚麻料子穿得笔挺，除非是……

不等想出个恰当的挖苦说法，他就发现了一个那类装束的活例子。

常人挥汗如雨的街上，不知何时冒出了一个发色浓黑的高大男人，五官虽然丝毫不像克拉克·盖博，纯白的亚麻衬衣却好似刚从衣架上拎下来的，衬着胸口手臂晒成古铜色的肌肤，整个人都健康得发亮。

格兰瞠目结舌，一时连柠檬水见了底都没发觉，却见那人居然径直向这边走来，目标正是这家咖啡店。门转眼被大力拉开，店门旁挂着的铸铁风铃本来如同老僧入定般一声不响，如此一来也无精打采地呻吟了两回，室内顿时涌进了一股潮湿的暑热。

站在门口，那人不急着落座，而是先四下一望。目光与他相接，格兰本能地露出了一个历来被形容为“阳光灿烂”的笑容，还没来得及开口，就听那人不屑地哼了一声，接着向他一指。

“你——就是你，金毛的小白脸——滚出去。”

足足过了两秒钟，洛杉矶地区年轻有为、前途无量的刑事辩护律师格兰·戈登才确定自己没听错。

“我还是在美国么？”格兰故作迷惑地左右看了看，却诧异地发觉周围的人不但没有半点心有戚戚同仇敌忾的迹象，反倒个个都是一副幸灾乐祸的嘴脸，“南方的历史问题，什么时候矫枉过正到了这个地步？”

他话音未落，四面就爆发了一阵哄笑。

“小子，就不用显摆你的伶牙俐齿了，”有人说，“这地方是他的。”

一分钟后，格兰·戈登便回到了蒸笼般的街道上，认真思考着自己为什么当初没选择专攻公民权利法。

这是个何等残酷的城市啊。

沿着密西西比河走出半个街区，他忿忿不平地掏出了手机，决心要在中暑之前好好倾诉一回。三声铃响之后，有人接了起来：“埃瑞克·方达。”

“医学院的学生，是否该有救死扶伤的觉悟？”

“我正忙着，紧急状况请拨打911。”

遭到此地惟一一个熟人的无情挂断，格兰愈发坚信，这就是个无比残酷的城市。


	2. 2005/08/22

“我想家。”

又往水中央扔了一把粉色、白色、黄色皆有的棉花糖，格兰幽怨地看着一条据说有两米多长的沼泽鳄鱼慢吞吞游过来，张开大嘴把它们有条不紊地一个个吞掉，船头导游的辛勤解说一个字也没听进去。

“这么吃糖，又不可能刷牙，它们居然不生龋齿？”在他旁边，刚下夜班的加州大学洛杉矶分校医学院实习生埃瑞克·方达目光呆滞地望着水面喃喃自语，眼眶深陷，脸现胡茬，整个人如同在梦游。

一连两天的闷热之后，上天似乎终于回应了格兰的祈祷，今天一大早就开始下起了濛濛细雨。这虽说不能彻底破除酷暑的煎熬，总算也是种不大不小的缓解，因此格兰决定还是要心存感激。惟一的问题是，城里招徕顾客的各种沼泽观光游本来多如牛毛，天气一变却纷纷销声匿迹，他好不容易才找到一家还肯冒雨营业的，于是不容分说拉着先前在急诊室忙了个通宵的埃瑞克来了近郊。

“这个季节洛杉矶绝不会湿热，更别提下雨，”忽略了埃瑞克那三句话不离本行的疑问，格兰继续怀念道，有一搭没一搭地扔着棉花糖，“而且我还不知道事务所给我安排了什么新工作。不过，我既然通过了资格考试，应该很快就有单独负责案子的机会。”

埃瑞克从他手里拿过一块棉花糖，翻来覆去地审视。

“喂，我之所以会挑盛夏这种时节跑来新奥尔良，完全是因为你在这里实习！”被他的动作提醒，格兰突然精神百倍，“所以我的遭遇，你是有责任的！”

埃瑞克看也没看他一眼，只管把那块糖放进嘴里，接着格兰就觉得肩头一沉——他的好友显然没有一点承担责任的觉悟，几乎是头一挨到他的肩膀，就进入了梦乡。

抬头看看半空中的愁云惨雾，格兰无语地叹了口气，索性把剩下的棉花糖都大方赏给了还在游船边耐心等待的鳄鱼。见它来者不拒地大快朵颐，再算算每天过往游船的频率，他不免也开始怀疑它究竟是怎么保持了口腔健康的。

从沼泽地归来，格兰第一件事就是买了份奶油小龙虾，连同睡眼惺忪的埃瑞克一起送回了公寓。出门走出半个街区，他敏锐地察觉路人——特别是年轻姑娘——看自己的目光不是往常那种或直白或含蓄的暧昧赞赏，而是种夹杂着好奇的忍俊不禁，这才发现手里还拎着个穿粉红马甲的鳄鱼毛绒玩具。

这里已经是法国区的地界，离著名的酒吧街Bourbon Street也不过是两个街区的距离。雨不知什么时候停了下来，低垂的云层也裂开了一道缝隙，满月刚过不久，湿漉漉的白粉墙黑铁栏披着皎洁的月光，透出了一丝难得的凉意。

不由得哼起了那首Moon over Bourbon Street，格兰觉得心情莫名好了不少。夜色渐深，街上各色人等也多了起来。爵士乐在街角飘荡，他远远就听到了酒吧街低俗却热烈的喧闹，一边遗憾埃瑞克大好时光只能补觉，一边决心要好好享受这样一个不至于热死人的夏夜。

不过，他得先把这毛绒玩具处理掉才是。

他停下脚步东张西望，很快就发现了一个垃圾筒，待要把那鳄鱼玩具塞进去，忽然又觉得不忍，不禁进退两难地戳了戳它的马甲。

“你要扔了它？”

他循声望去，看到门廊下他原以为是阴影的地方站得有人。那是个乍看并不漂亮的年轻女人，深棕的头发微带卷曲，就像当地常见的混血儿，眼睛在晕黄的街灯下呈现出很深的琥珀颜色。

灵机一动，他走过去，把玩具径直送到了她面前。“不，因为它找到了恰当的主人。”他一本正经地说，“跟我为伍和进垃圾筒，对它来说其实没什么区别，但你就不一样了。”

她抬起眼，似笑非笑，神情让他无端想到了丛林中狩猎悄无声息的猛兽。然而不等她答话，他耳边就传来了一声大吼：

“你对她献什么殷勤？”

格兰捂着耳朵回过头，四目相对的刹那，两人都认出了彼此。前一天把格兰逐出咖啡店门外的黑头发男人眉头紧皱，气急败坏，脸色本来就谈不上白皙，这一来更是难看得如同锅底。

“怎么又是你？！”

那一刻格兰深刻体会到，何为流年不利。


	3. 2005/08/23

南美亚马逊河的一只蝴蝶扇动翅膀，就可能在北美得克萨斯引起一场龙卷风，此所谓“蝴蝶效应”。

因此，很久以后格兰回想起那年夏天，始终不能确定那场2005年8月23日成形于大西洋的飓风，是不是源自新奥尔良附近一处历史悠久的种植园里不慌不忙的蚱蜢。

“快看！”格兰一手举着刚买的一纸杯薄荷朱利酒，一手指着庄园房后细雨润湿的土路大惊小怪地高呼，那里一只蚱蜢正旁若无人地爬过路面，“居然有手掌大！”

埃瑞克不动声色地靠过来，先极为自然地拿过他手里的纸杯，然后才顺着他指的方向看了看：“确实不小。”昨天他从傍晚一觉睡到天亮，总算恢复了往日的神采。

“我在洛杉矶只见过网球大的毛腿蜘蛛，”格兰看得目不转睛，尽管是阴天，仍然忙不迭翻出手机来拍照。“莫非《黑衣人》那电影不是胡诌，政府真的发放了外星人居住许可？”

埃瑞克任他发挥着丰富的想像力，迈开坚定的步子走到最近的垃圾筒边，把还满着的纸杯丢了进去。土路上的蚱蜢被这突兀的动作惊动，顿时三蹦两跳投入了茂密的草丛，没了踪影。

格兰发现出了什么事后，为时已晚：“你干什么？那是我的饮料啊！”

埃瑞克看了他一眼，英俊面孔没有表情：“大白天就喝酒精饮料，你不怕被人当成酒徒？何况这除了酒就是糖，对健康也没好处。”

“人家说那跟酒吧里的薄荷朱利酒不一样！这是甘蔗汁配薄荷调的，根本没有酒精！”

“谨慎点总不会错。”

然而不等格兰为遭到误伤的饮料进一步哀悼，他的手机就在掌中猛地抽搐了一下，接着不合时宜地响声大作。看了看显示的来电姓名，他立时端正了神色，到接起电话时，连语气也调整得精明干练，无懈可击。

“我们得回去了，”半晌，他切断通话，对埃瑞克露出八颗牙微笑，努力想显得不那么激动，“事务所刚通知我，这里有个案子归我独立处理。”

由于没想到工作上会有突发状况，格兰来时连正装衬衫都没带，不得不临时赶去买了全套职业行头。不知是不是想像，他还没出宾馆，就觉得自己被衬衫西装领带裹得透不过气来，直到招来一辆出租车坐上，才在舒爽的空调冷风中腾出心情细看案卷。

事务所转发来的资料上，主要嫌疑人名叫哈莉·霍尔德曼，现被拘留于新奥尔良警局。一目十行地扫过初步笔录，他很快熟悉了案情：昨天深夜，法国区一处民宅传来重物撞击及玻璃碎裂声，新奥尔良警方接到报警后赶到现场，简短询问后入室调查，发现一男子被打成轻伤，在场的女子有重大作案嫌疑。

是不是人人刚出道都要接些鸡毛蒜皮？一朝有了独立工作资格的兴奋顷刻间烟消云散，他兴致缺缺地叹了口气，顺手又翻了几页，一大堆照片毫无预兆地跃入了眼帘。

下一刻，出租车里传来了剧烈的呛咳。

好不容易缓过劲来，格兰立刻给洛杉矶打了电话，然而与事务所的交涉出乎意料地艰难。“有什么不行？”他的顶头上司质问，“新奥尔良一家与我们有密切合作的事务所出面请求我们协助，你又刚好在那里，简直是不二人选。”

“他们自己为什么不派人解决问题？”

“因为涉案人在新奥尔良有很深的背景，他们本地的事务所不方便出面——你倒是说说，你为什么不肯接手？”

因为某个涉案人跟我有莫名其妙的纠纷，先是二话不说把我赶出了他的咖啡店，又不由分说就认定我对他看上的女人献殷勤——这些上不了台面的理由当然说不出口，格兰不免气结：“……总之我说不合适，就是不合适。你要相信我的判断。”

许是察觉他给不出像样的解释，对方的语气也随之一变，陡然强硬起来：“我不管你有什么稀奇古怪的理由，这个案子你接定了，否则事务所只好请你另谋高就，至于你找新工作时需要的同行推荐么——”

意味深长的矜持笑声中，通话被单方面结束，格兰被噎得半晌出不了声，终于明白了为什么大家都说：与律师打交道想占便宜，无异于与虎谋皮。


	4. 2005/08/24

要么改变不能接受的，要么接受不能改变的。

格兰·戈登这辈子奉行的信条都是“绝不跟自己过不去”，当然深谙此道。然而，饶是他自以为在去警局的一路上做好了各种心理建设，到头来还是没法表现得像事务所的前辈们那样老奸巨猾处变不惊。“受害人已经承诺为嫌疑人支付任何数额的保释金？”重复了一遍，他有意加重了“任何”的语气，得来的仍然是礼貌的肯定。办事员微笑着从一副樱桃红框的眼镜后看他，她是个年过半百的女人，说话带着明显的南方口音：“戈登先生，类似情况有过先例，而且你还可以打电话给卡罗斯·费洛斯先生确认。”

“多谢，我会处理。”意识到自己先前的反应很有少见多怪之嫌，格兰故作深沉地点了点头，边走向法官办公室，边认真考虑着要不要公报私仇——比如罔顾客户利益，去努力争取一下增加保释金的数额。……

“那你最后到底有没有这么干？”听到这里，埃瑞克忍不住隔着晚餐桌子问道。察觉这位从小就眼里不揉沙子的好友大有兴师问罪的趋势，格兰立刻把头摇得像拨浪鼓：“当然没有！职业操守永远高于私人恩怨，这我还是知道的。再说，我是多么有原则的人，你还不了解吗？”

他话音未落，外面就是一阵雷声滚过，哗哗的雨声又大了起来。

“天气预报说，明天有场飓风在佛罗里达登陆。”埃瑞克放下了刀叉和勺子，大碗里还剩一半路易斯安那风味的意大利海鲜面。“这里难免也受到了影响。”

“一到夏季，不是酷热就是飓风，”格兰恼怒地咕哝，“我本来一直以为，洛杉矶才是最不适合人类居住的城市。”

“那取决于你是不是更喜欢火灾和地震。”埃瑞克毫不留情地指出，“这次的飓风似乎是叫……卡特里娜？”

“虽说飓风命名是男女兼有，可为什么给我留下印象的几乎都是女人名字？”格兰若有所思地咧开了嘴，“这是否从一个侧面说明，女人通常破坏力更大？”恰在这时，长相好似甜美洋娃娃的女侍者过来收拾他们桌上的餐具，格兰的笑容转眼就从促狭换作了无辜：“还是说，她们通常对世界更有影响力？”

埃瑞克抬头研究起天花板上的铁艺装饰，显然不打算附和他的说法来同流合污。等女侍者端着剩下的食物打包去了，他才收回目光：“既然受害人不打算追究，你这个案子想必会庭外和解了？”

“这可未必，”对好友这种天真幼稚的不合作行径，格兰早已习以为常，也不以为忤，只不过提到案子，他还是夸张地叹了口气，“因为我的客户——也就是嫌疑人——没有领情的意思。”

一应手续办完，格兰终于见到了恢复自由的哈莉·霍尔德曼。他一边公事公办地自我介绍，一边在心里感叹世事荒诞——要知道，现场照片里，那个险些提前引发暴力纠纷的鳄鱼毛绒玩具赫然在目……

而且，她真的不算漂亮。既不高挑，也不白皙，哈莉·霍尔德曼给人的第一印象是……坚硬。尽管被拘禁了几个小时，她却完全不像寻常女人那样惊慌失措，仿佛新奥尔良的警局无异于她自家的后院。

难怪她能把那样一个男人打成轻伤。格兰联想到资料里她和卡罗斯·费洛斯的身份背景，暗自咋舌，略作寒暄就打算尽快转入正题：“霍尔德曼小姐……”

“昨天把你卷进来，真是抱歉。”她开口就打断了他，还开门见山地提到了他以为双方都该默契忽略的前缘。

“没什么。”格兰压住心底的叹息，报以职业微笑。你们是罗密欧与朱丽叶，我可没兴趣顶替朱丽叶的堂兄。“费洛斯先生先前对我有点误会，仅此而已。”

“误会？”她脸色一沉，摇了摇头，“不如说是迁怒。”

这次格兰决定不去接话，于是清了清嗓子：“恕我直言，费洛斯先生既然表达了不会追究的意愿，我们——”

“戈登先生，他的‘好意’，我不会接受。”她断然否决了他还没能出口的提议，“我不介意跟他法庭上见。”

那你就要多付律师费，我又何乐而不为——格兰保持着微笑腹诽。“那么，检方多半会提起‘故意伤害’指控，届时您希望我辩护无罪？”

“不止如此，”她看着他，“我要你为我起草另一份文件，起诉他限制我的人身自由。”

原来这位朱丽叶不但不情愿，而且是个狠角色。点头应承之余，格兰突然好奇那位卡罗斯若是听到这个消息，会是何种脸色。


	5. 2005/08/25

“花粉过敏。”

埃瑞克沉着地拨开格兰抓着面巾纸的手，扳过他的头仔细看了看。好友的一脸鼻涕眼泪，他视若无物。

“花……花粉？这个季节哪有花粉乱飞，何况外面还下着——”听了这惊人的诊断，格兰本来想表示一下合理的怀疑，无奈没说完就被一个喷嚏打断。埃瑞克见势不妙，迅速把格兰的脸扭向一边，这才成功躲开了飞沫的直接荼毒：“谁让你刚才拿了吧台上那枝插瓶的黄花跟人献殷勤？还深吸了一口气，怎么能不立刻过敏。”

“我那是为了帮你解围啊！”格兰抱着纸巾盒哀叫一声，“那女人一看就不好打发——”

“所以你就舍身拯救我了？”埃瑞克放开他，不动声色地在他衬衣上擦了擦手，“看来我还得感谢你才是。只不过，我很想知道，谁告诉你我对金发姑娘没兴趣？谁告诉你我‘缺乏情调，反应迟钝’？”

格兰张了张嘴，出口的却是又一个喷嚏。隔着桌子，他泪眼模糊地看着好友那张英俊面孔，意识到埃瑞克把他之前的所作所为全看在眼里听在耳里，他此刻想要博取埃瑞克的同情，无异于向斯大林诉求善待右派。明智地闭上了嘴，他唏嘘着目送埃瑞克扬长而去，徒劳地抹着鼻子，满心只希望这该死的花粉效果赶快消失。

还不到晚上的高峰时段，酒吧里不算忙碌嘈杂。吧台上方的电视正在播放新闻，似乎在说名为卡特里娜的飓风刚刚在佛罗里达登陆，造成的损失还不明确。

“格兰·戈登？”

在一个陌生的地方被一个陌生的声音用询问的腔调喊出名字，通常都不可能是什么好事——即使正饱受过敏折磨之苦，格兰也不至于忘掉这样的常识。没有急着回答，他先回过身去拿面巾纸，然而不及抬眼观察状况，那个纸巾盒子就被塞到了他手里。

“别装模作样啦，”同一个声音说，另一个乍听毫无区别的声音接了下去，续得天衣无缝，“不用紧张，只是有人要见见你。”

不知何时，他左右各多了一个年轻男人。双胞胎，他一眼就断定。他们身材相同，五官酷似，头发在灯光下泛着暗红光泽，如同一个模子里铸出来的——只是，一个的发色比另一个略深。

“谁要见我？”既然被识破了居心，格兰索性摊牌，不忘抽出一张新面巾纸擤了擤鼻子。

那两人倒是坦率得惊人。“卡罗斯·费洛斯先生。”左边的青年说，右边的青年则直接向远处的角落一指。

格兰被簇拥着，到那个已有两面之缘的男人对面坐定，不知是不是分散了注意力的缘故，他发现过敏的症状减轻了。他已经从案卷里知道了对方的名字和身份——卡罗斯·费洛斯，控制着路易斯安那州的几家石油公司和大半甘蔗种植业，在新奥尔良有着不可忽视的影响力。一言以蔽之，此人黑道白道都极有势力，难怪本地律师事务所没人愿意卷入。

四目相对，卡罗斯像是竭力压着让格兰摸不着头脑的反感，半晌才开口：“哈莉起诉我？”

“您的律师想必已经收到了法庭通知。”格兰微笑。

“她会败诉。”卡罗斯盯着他。

“这我可不知道。”格兰继续微笑，“但我会尽力保护我客户的权益。”

“你真要保护她的权益，就该阻止她！”卡罗斯提高了声音，“你很清楚，她不可能胜诉，她这么做纯粹是意气用事！”

“先生，许多事如果不去尝试，是不能断言失败的。”格兰优雅地擦了擦鼻尖，“您若一心希望庭外和解，可以告诉我您愿意提出什么补偿。”

卡罗斯沉默了。酒吧里的喧闹显得清晰起来，盛着各色酒液的杯子在他们中间的桌上变幻着光影。

格兰又擦了两次鼻子之后，卡罗斯艰难地咽了咽，眼睛看向了别处：“告诉她，她父亲和兄长的事……不是她想像的那样。”

“在我听来，您语焉不详。”格兰放下了纸巾，“而且从您的说法来看，您和她像是存有误会，这样的话，还是您亲自告诉她更好——费洛斯先生，我对你们的私事没有兴趣。我只是个刑事辩护律师，碰巧在这个案子里为她工作。”

他说得不容转圜，然而出乎意料的是，卡罗斯没有当场大发雷霆。他默不作声地打了个手势，双胞胎中那个发色略浅的就把一张纸片递了过来，笑容似乎一点没受谈判桌上的低气压影响。

“那么，请你帮我把那句话传给另一个人。”卡洛斯的脸藏在阴影里，但每个字都说得像是从牙缝中挤出来的，“她会听那个人的话。”

完全是出于好奇，格兰在回答前扫了一眼那张纸，结果发现上面只有短短两行字，而第一行是：洛伊德·费林格，Ph.D，M.D.。


	6. 2005/08/26

连日的阴雨终于有了停息的迹象，尽管这意味着暑热指日可待，格兰走在法国区湿漉漉的街道上，心情却好得异常。这当然不是因为他昨夜注意到那个眼高于顶、脾气乖张的男人起身离去时动作僵硬——埃瑞克后来告诉他，那不是肋骨骨折就是肋部软组织严重挫伤——好吧，也许这确实是原因之一，不过不是主要的。他高兴的是，再有不到一周，埃瑞克的实习和他的假期就结束了。

啊，洛杉矶，我是多么爱你——他想，丝毫不觉得肉麻。新奥尔良这地方综合了洛杉矶的炎热、伯克利的另类、旧金山的潮湿和西雅图的抑郁，久居实在不利身心健康。

有乳白的雾气自密西西比河上飘来，悬在铅灰云层和沉暗大地之间。他走过杰克逊广场时，太阳刚巧从浓云的缝隙中探出了头，金辉到处，不管安德鲁·杰克逊跃马的青铜雕像还是圣路易大教堂的宏伟白墙，都刹那间鲜活起来。

冲着Café du Monde撇了撇嘴，格兰按照纸条上的地址，拐上了一条小街。大约是过于偏僻狭窄的缘故，这里行人寥寥，连接成片的二层建筑阳台上繁花盛放，黑铁铸就的栏杆尖头清一色做成精致的法国鸢尾形状，散发着十足的异国风情。

这位医生可真会选地方，他想，放缓了脚步辨认门牌号，猜想着洛伊德·费林格会是何种形象。他会答应帮助卡罗斯·费洛斯传话，一大半都是因为那个显然是新奥尔良一霸的男人提起费林格医生时的态度——忌惮、恼火外加无可奈何，格兰实在好奇什么样的人才有这等能量。

不过，当埃瑞克听了他绘声绘色的描述，若有所思地说“或许我也该去专攻心理学”时，他赶快岔开了话题，生怕自己的好友当真踏上那条不归路。

数着门牌，格兰一路来到了一家小店门前，无意中向里一望，立刻停了脚步。这倒不是因为它是一家摆满了琳琅满目的巫术道具用品的商店。吸引了他目光的，是店堂深处的一个人。

那人穿着雪白的亚麻衬衣，背对着大门，正俯身研究着一个硕大的水晶球。满架的干鸡爪、骷髅头、白羽毛和看不出是什么的古怪东西，加上远谈不上良好的照明，观感本来应该是阴森逼人，可就是因为那个人的存在，一切都只显得祥和宁静。轻手轻脚地进了店门，格兰装作去端详一个好像是用麻袋片做的巫毒娃娃，悄悄绕到了侧面，惊讶地发现那人看起来几乎跟自己一样年轻，一头金发色泽纯正得挑不出一点缺陷，鼻梁上架着一副黑框眼镜，镜腿上挂着一条细细的银链。

“请把这个包起来。”恰在此时，那人直起了腰，向闻声而出的店主说。然后，他回过头，貌似随意地向格兰微微一笑。

格兰的反应是：咧了咧嘴，落荒而逃。

怎么会有这样的人呢？格兰冲到街道上才长出了口气，怀疑自己是不是受了店里燃着的诡异香料影响。明明笑得那么亲切无害，偏偏叫人觉得什么秘密念头都无所遁形——比如，我敢肯定我刚才看他时，他知道。

被这个意外一闹，格兰下定决心，打算尽快办完这趟吃力不讨好的差事。这次他没费多少力气就找到了地址所写的房子，看着“洛伊德·费林格医生”的名牌，按了按门铃。

他等了一会儿，却不见人来开门；耸了耸肩，他又按了按，冷不防身后传来了一个声音：“我能帮你吗？”

他回头一看，刚刚在巫术店里遇到的人正耐心地等在台阶下，怀里抱着那个水晶球。

“我找洛伊德·费林格医生。”瞬间的无语之后，格兰总算反应过来，“您认识他？”

“啊，我当然认识。”年轻的金发男子走上前来掏出钥匙打开了门，然后转身一笑，“洛伊德·费林格就是我。”

直到在舒适的会客室里坐定，格兰都觉得自己方才表现得像个傻瓜，愈发坚定了速战速决的决心。“我是格兰·戈登，哈莉·霍尔德曼小姐的律师。”公事公办的语调果然有助于恢复镇定。“您是她的心理医生？”

“霍尔德曼小姐的确是我的病人，”费林格医生闻言挑了挑眉，“她遇到了什么麻烦吗？”

“不，我不认为遇到麻烦的是她，”格兰摇摇头，“我来找您，其实不是受她所托，而是旁人想要您转告她一些信息。”

“而那位‘旁人’，既不肯亲自告诉她，也不肯亲自告诉我？”不知为何，格兰觉得医生眼底闪动着了然的笑意。替卡罗斯·费洛斯默哀之后，他一本正经地答道：“人类心理是您的专业领域，我自然不能班门弄斧地妄加揣测。总之，如果方便，请您告诉她：她父兄的事，不是她想的那样。”

如他所料，费林格医生只是微笑，既没表示同意，也没明白拒绝。“戈登先生，请原谅我的好奇心——你为什么要专程来找我？”扶了扶眼镜，医生温和地问，“这显然不是律师的职责。”

“也许我只是闲得无聊。”格兰报以灿烂笑容。

“那么，如果将来我需要法律咨询，我会考虑你的。”医生看了他一瞬，眨了眨眼睛。

“你知道，心理医生和律师有一点是共同的，”格兰站起身，举起一个手指摇了摇，“那就是我们都不希望病人或客户对我们有所隐瞒。费林格医生，您本来不必戴眼镜，不是么？我在那店里就看出它们是平光的，我有个朋友偶尔会靠这个来让自己显得低调。”

医生怔了怔，笑了起来：“的确。”

从容不迫地摘下眼镜，洛伊德·费林格抬起头来，而足足十秒钟工夫，格兰都是目瞪口呆，二十多年来第一次意识到，何为“自惭形秽”。


	7. 2005/08/27

“戈登先生，我不记得我交代过你去打扰费林格医生。”

哈莉·霍尔德曼的声调并不高，也听不出有什么恐吓意味，格兰却立刻想起了卡罗斯·费洛斯的肋骨，心里不由自主一紧。虽然干这行时间还不长，但客户殴打律师这种事，他可不是没听说过。

“霍尔德曼小姐，你是我的客户，向你提供准确可行的法律意见，是我的责任。”迎着她的目光，他破天荒没祭出自己那过去无往不利的微笑法宝，而是认真严肃，字斟句酌，“因此我也不对您隐瞒什么。您起诉费洛斯先生，确实没有多少胜算，我认为争取尽可能优越的条件达成庭外和解，才是我们的最佳策略和选择。”

出乎他的意料，她虽然双眼一眨不眨，似是不以为然，但也没有急于反驳。

“而您被控故意伤害的案子，我也认为我们应当充分利用原告息事宁人的意愿，达成庭外和解。您若固执拒绝，只怕很难得到法官同情，而且会收到惩罚性判决——在他们看来，这么无足轻重的案子闹上法庭，是对司法资源的浪费。”

“这些跟费林格医生有什么关系？”等他说完，哈莉平静地问道。

真是直截了当啊，格兰心说。寻常女人被他这么一通口若悬河，早就分散了注意力。这位小姐不愧是常跟心理医生打交道，而且估计也是个十分不好对付的病人。“小姐，恕我冒昧：我认为目前令我们进退维谷的关键是你的心结，而根据我的直觉和我的了解，那位医生是惟一能够解决这个问题的人。”

听了这话，她终于动容，两颊的线条即刻绷紧了。

“你凭什么这么认为？”她上身略倾，极力压抑着语气，捏着冰水杯子的手却在微微颤抖，“我的‘心结’，你是什么意思？”

“我不是你的心理医生啊，小姐。”格兰摊开双手，摆出一副无可奈何的样子，展现给她最无辜的眼神和笑容，“这些问题，费林格医生想必会给您专业的解答，我还是不要胡说八道了。”

“他告诉你——”她霍地起身，但转眼便找回了自控，而当她发现格兰把她的反应全看在眼里，却连眉头都没皱一下，不由得深吸了口气：“不，他不会。不过，戈登先生，我很遗憾地通知您，您被解雇了。”

以他对她的认识，她这么决定是顺理成章。她临时约定今天见面时，格兰就有了预感——他昨天贸然去造访那心理医生，看来绝不是没有后果。看着她的眼睛，格兰也站了起来，向她伸出了手：“这确实是个遗憾，霍尔德曼小姐。解雇了我，您若还一意孤行，恐怕就不得不自己代表自己了。”

“这就不劳你操心了。”她回道，匆匆握了握他的手，就离开了餐桌准备离去，但格兰在她身后叫住了她：

“小姐，我还有个问题——当初我们在警局见面，您提到费洛斯先生从前对我是‘迁怒’。”他轻快地说，没有错过她背影的瞬间僵硬，“请问我是不是被当成了费林格医生的替罪羊？”

“是，”她头也不回，答得干脆异常，“但事情不是你想的那样。”

话音未落，她就大步流星走了出去，格兰等她彻底消失在视野之外，才重新坐了下来，回想着自从来到新奥尔良后的经历，嘴角慢慢弯了起来。

“‘不是你想的那样’，”他自言自语，“‘不是她想的那样’。显而易见，这世上之所以会有种种问题，都是因为人们想得太多。”

埃瑞克今晚又要去上那不人道的夜班，现在正在公寓里蒙头大睡，养精蓄锐。外面没有下雨，但阴云密布，昏暗的天色仿佛正在验证电视里的说法：“……飓风卡特里娜已经离开佛罗里达，进入了墨西哥湾。卫星云图显示，它正迅速增强，向密西西比、路易斯安那方向移动，前锋预计明天就将到达新奥尔良。大风警报已发出……”

也许我该抓紧时间去搭个街车，沿着圣查尔斯街观光一下花园区——格兰喝完咖啡，吃掉一份南方特色的粗玉米粉粥，心满意足地拿起手机看了看时间。一道影子罩了过来，他起初以为是侍者，正要交代结账，耳边却响起了一个快乐的声音：“律师先生，老大要见你。”

“他就不能换个邀请的办法？”抬头看看那天晚上见过一次的红头发年轻人，格兰叹了口气，随即注意到另外的一个果不其然守在店门边，只好认命地站了起来，“这次他又要干什么？该不是想雇我做他的律师了吧？”

就在这时，他的手机响了起来，格兰低头一看来电显示，赫然是洛杉矶事务所他的顶头上司，五官顿时扭作了一团。


	8. 2005/08/28

他们好不容易冲上高速公路的时候，天还没亮，半空中朦胧一片，灰蒙蒙的不知是云是雾。

格兰瞥了一眼时速，发现接近了八十英里，不得不松了松油门。情势所迫，他们匆忙出来，只找到了一辆丰田的Corolla，早在速度提升到六十五英里时他就感觉到了车身的震动。如果这是我的宝马M5就好了，他不由得叹气，不过转念一想，又觉得还是这样更好，更不易引人注意——开着阿斯顿马丁、兰博基尼之类飚车逃命，这听起来固然拉风，但他格兰·戈登可没有007的本事。

“目前还没人跟上来。”副驾驶位置上，哈莉·霍尔德曼观察着后视镜和侧视镜，淡然宣布。跟格兰相比，她显得放松许多，仿佛半夜三更打昏那两个虽说不算彪形大汉，可也远远不算弱不禁风的红头发年轻人，放出格兰，再迅速将路边的车撬开发动，对她来说全都是小菜一碟。

真不愧是敢跟卡罗斯·费洛斯叫板的女人，格兰由衷地想。至于自己堂堂一个刑事辩护律师，居然开着客户偷来的车超速行驶这种细枝末节，就被他顺理成章地忽略了。

他又想起了那一刻，他在那个狭小的仓库里困兽般转了不知几千几百个圈子后，突然听到有人敲了敲沉重的金属门，问他是否还好。他当然谈不上“好”——被迫离开早餐桌，顶头上司的电话也没来得及接，他被不容分说地塞进了店门外一辆三面贴膜的SUV，紧接着头上就被套了个黑布口袋，然后颠簸了一个多时辰，一下车就被扔进了这么个不见天日的去处。最初的惊怒过去，他立刻意识到自己处境不妙，顾不得再跟人苦口婆心地宣传绑架公民的诸多后果，而是仔仔细细地把周围检查了一遍。无奈，这地方年久不假，失修却大大不然，饶是他自诩机变灵活，面对这三面高墙、一面金属的仓库，仍然一筹莫展。

“戈登先生，”当时那个声音说，“抱歉又让你被迁怒了。”

“霍尔德曼小姐？”认出那是谁，格兰登时僵住，说不清是意外还是庆幸。

“请退后，我这就放你出来。”

“等等！”回过神来，格兰急忙提醒她，“外面有人看守，是两个——”

“安德烈亚和安德烈斯？”她打断了他，“他们妨碍不了我。后退。”

格兰刚来得及退开三步，门外就传来一声巨响。下一时刻，金属门哐啷一声打开，手电筒光柱正照在他脸上，他不禁抬手一挡，但不等他出声，哈莉压低的声音就又响了起来：“刚才这一下一定惊动了他们。快！”

格兰想也不想就服从了。望着前方那个他曾以为是“娇小”的背影，他脚下不停，口头却终于还是没能忍住：“天哪，你是怎么做到的？我以为没人能——”

黑暗中飘来了一声轻笑：“I am no man。”……

“情况不对。”

几乎在哈莉这样说的同时，格兰也注意到了异常。凌晨时分，高速公路的这个方向如此冷清也许没什么奇怪，但相反方向的状况却显然不同寻常。形形色色的车辆挤满了三条车道，排成了一眼望不到边的长龙，数不清的晕黄车灯被雨雾模糊了，看起来就像一串串一闪而过的萤火虫。

“难道……”哈莉眉头一皱，伸手打开了车载广播。

“……飓风卡特里娜进入墨西哥湾后急速增强，风速已达每小时175英里，是三十年来最猛烈的风暴。布什总统已宣布路易斯安那州和密西西比州进入紧急状态。新奥尔良市政府建议周边市民疏散，因为城市堤坝系统被发现存在设计问题，预计可能无法承受这一次风暴的冲击……”

短暂的静默之后，她向他看来，目光仿佛有着灼人的温度：“我必须回去。”

格兰目不斜视，却不掩笑意：“当然，小姐。城内的人们想出来，城外的人们想进去，生活永远都充满悖论。”

就在这时，他耳中捕捉到了非同一般的轰鸣声，由远及近，就像……

抬头看了看后视镜，尽管对方开了大灯，格兰还是认出那是一辆黑色的兰博基尼，转眼间就追了上来，与他们并驾齐驱。认出那辆车里是什么人，格兰瞬间哭笑不得，而在他身边，哈莉缓缓握紧了拳。


	9. 2005/08/28 Cont.

上午九点三十分，新奥尔良市市长正式下达强制疏散令。“数十年来最猛烈的风暴即将袭击新奥尔良”的消息，被这条疏散令最后确认，恐慌迅速在全城蔓延开来。仿佛眨眼之间，大批居民便离开了家门，准备充分的，匆忙动身的，有条不紊的，惶急无措的，开车的，步行的……目的只有一个：出城。街头巷尾交通几乎瘫痪，鸣笛声此起彼伏，给人们已经绷紧的神经雪上加霜，而出城的几条干道凌晨时分就是拥挤不堪，现在更是水泄不通。

往常这个时间，法国区理应还是游人寥寥的悠闲去处，但到处都是一片混乱，这里自然绝无可能幸免，就连格兰前天来过的那条隐蔽又别致的小街，这会儿也迎来了一群不速之客。

“洛伊德·费林格！”

这一嗓子可谓气急败坏，而站在梯子上忙着往窗上钉木板加固的人闻声回过头来，也许是动作过于突然，那副夸张的黑框眼镜往下一滑，亏得他反应敏捷，连忙抬头，才堪堪没掉下去。

一手举着锤子，一手扶着木板，医生小心地维持着鼻梁上的不稳平衡，从镜片上方看了出去。认出眼前是谁，他立刻绽开了绝不掺假的惊喜笑颜：“卡罗斯，是什么风把你吹来了？”

这话一出，众人表情各异，医生怔了怔，恍然大悟：“啊，当然，当然——飓风。Bonjour，我亲爱的表兄。”气定神闲地放下工具，医生腾出手来摘掉眼镜，歉然一笑，好似全没注意到卡罗斯的差劲脸色。“你父亲母亲都还好吗？”

“他们不劳你操心，”卡罗斯从牙缝中答道，“倒是你——”

“我不担心你母亲，她毕竟是新奥尔良人，”医生不理他，“不过你父亲可能对这种情况估计不足——他们住的地方安全吗？需不需要疏散？”

“我说了不劳你操心！”卡罗斯终于忍不住咆哮起来。格兰站在他身后，只觉得自己再不开口的话，脸上的肌肉就要痉挛了：“费林格医生，真没想到我们这么快就又见了面。请问我能借用你的电话吗？我的手机由于某些……不可抗力作祟，暂时失了踪。”

“没问题。”医生一口答应，从梯子上爬了下来，一举一动虽然谈不上轻松娴熟，却有种等闲无人能及的优雅从容，“跟我来——对了，”他转过身，刚好迎上卡罗斯冒火的眼光，“能否帮忙完成这项工作？”他向钉了一半的窗子一指，无辜神色里还透着几许赧然，“我得承认，这些手工的技能我天分有限，你历来都比我强得多。”

格兰费了好大力气，才能目不斜视、面不改色地跟着费林格医生进屋，而门一关上，他就听到外面传来了泄愤一般的重击声。

“但愿你的窗子足够结实。”格兰笑出了声。

医生对他眨了眨眼：“别担心。要知道，他是不会当着霍尔德曼小姐的面来报复我的。”

城中的混乱直接导致了通话数量的暴涨，格兰拨了几次，才成功接通了埃瑞克的手机，然而铃声一声又一声，始终无人接听。听着语音信箱的提示，他不死心地又拨了一次，这一次两声铃响后就有人接了起来：“埃瑞克·方达。”

“谢天谢地！”格兰不由自主感叹了一句，赶快转入了正题，“你在哪里？新奥尔良已经开始疏散居民——”

“我知道，”那边传来了冷静的回答，“我在医院。”稍一停顿，“格兰，你不必等我，自己快些出城好了。”

“谁说我要等你？”格兰想也不想就否认，但下一刻就发觉了好友语调中那一点点异样，“等等，你是什么意思？为什么说得这么严肃，好像生离死别一样？”

短暂的寂静之后，埃瑞克镇定答道：“因为我不走。”

捏着话筒，格兰有那么一瞬彻底丧失了他一贯引以为傲的语言能力。无数反驳的词句刹那间涌到嘴边，似乎他只需要张口，就能像过去那样滔滔不绝……可到头来，他却一个字也说不出。

话筒那边传来了询问：“格兰？”

他深吸了口气：“你昨晚都在忙着，我不知道你看没看新闻……但这次的飓风不是玩笑。”

“我知道。”埃瑞克再一次简短答道，“但是医院里还有许多状况特殊、无法疏散的人。我不能就这么把他们抛在身后。”

格兰张开嘴，又闭上。埃瑞克的固执，没人比他更清楚。这家伙从小就一根筋，还正义感泛滥。可是……

仿佛过了一个世纪，他才艰难地开了口：“……那么，保重。”

“放心，”略一沉默，埃瑞克忽然笑了起来，“下次我看你还怎么劝我去做住院医生。”

通话已经切断了很久，格兰却迟迟不肯放下话筒。而当他终于这么做的时候，他抬起头，发现洛伊德·费林格隔着起居室正在看他。昏暗的室内，那双浅灰的眼睛显得专注却温和，似乎真的具有足以安慰人心的温度。

平生第一次，他觉得自己需要一个心理医生。


	10. 2005/08/29

从小在加州长大，格兰经历过若干次不算鸡毛蒜皮的地震，野外的大火更是岁岁年年习以为常，细想起来就连山崩海啸他也不是没见过小规模的，但这代号卡特里娜的飓风，空自顶着个引人遐想的曼妙名字，却着实令他事后很久回想起来，还禁不住变色。

他从来都不知道，风和雨一旦暴烈起来，会有这样的威力。

是在离开那个城市之后，他才能详细查阅当时铺天盖地的报道、图片和视频。来不及离开城市的人们在临时开放的避难所、能容纳七万多人的Superdome体育馆前排成一眼望不到尽头的长龙；市中心的Hyatt宾馆大楼，一面的所有玻璃窗都在瞬间同时炸裂，暗灰的天，暗灰的雨，暗灰的建筑，暗灰的背景中无数碎片闪着光、打着旋向下坠落，一派末世景象……而猝不及防对外敞开的一个个房间，远看好似遭遇倾巢之难的蚁穴，狂风中那些厚重的窗帘恍若轻薄纱缕，被肆无忌惮地翻卷撕扯，乍看就像退化成黑白色调的炼狱中抵死挣扎的灵魂。

而那一切发生的时候，他正和三个一星期前还素不相识的人围坐在法国区一处二层小楼底层的起居室里。

自从意识到疏散为时已晚，而法国区附近的堤坝系统据称也还坚固，格兰便建议干脆留下。起初哈莉还有异议，但费林格医生轻声对她说了句什么，她就如释重负，卡罗斯见状，虽说脸色变得更黑，但也明显改了扬长而去的主意。

窗外早已钉好一层木板加固，却挡不住呼啸的风声和一阵紧似一阵的雨声。预料之中的停电到来时，室内有条不紊地点起了备好的蜡烛，其中一支恰好设在剔透的水晶球边，烛光跳跃，映得那只搭在球上的手愈发显得稳定，而一旁坐着的人也愈发显得从容。

“我觉得，我真没用。”

望着烛火发了一会儿呆，格兰突然说。在他左右两边，哈莉挑了挑眉，卡罗斯从鼻子里哼了一声，听来颇似赞同，然而对面的洛伊德·费林格医生仍是微微含笑，神色不动。

“或许，当初去读法学院真的是个错误。”格兰自言自语，眼前却浮现了好友听说自己是要当辩护律师而不是检察官时的神情，不由得牵了牵嘴角。不知那家伙现在怎样了，实习的医院是不是在重灾区？不过就算是，根据他的了解，埃瑞克·方达也绝不会后退一步。“这种专长，到了性命攸关的时候，着实没什么用处——不要说在这个随时都可能遭到灭顶之灾的城市里，以前也是一出状况就束手无策，居然还要靠女人来营救。”

“谁说这里要遭灭顶之灾？”

“被女人营救有什么奇怪？”

两个声音同时响起，而声音的主人们意识到这一点，同时闭了嘴，目光也是一触之下立刻错开，形成了四道完美的平行线。

只有医生先轻轻颔首，又轻轻摇头，也不知道他这是在肯定谁，否定谁。

“所以我很迷茫啊！”格兰不理他们，径自往沙发上一靠，哀号道，“活了二十几年，骤然开始怀疑人生价值，这可不是好事。我要怎样才能在上帝面前给自己辩护？等等，这倒是个学以致用的场合，可惜一辈子只需要一次。”

哈莉低声笑了起来。卡罗斯张开嘴，看样子很想说一句“你快点去学以致用也不坏”，但看了对面一眼之后，还是悻悻地没出声。

“Monsieur，”医生这时开口了，“你知道，这是数十年不遇的风暴。”

洛伊德·费林格已经摘掉了那副成事不足败事有余的黑框眼镜，抚着前天刚买的水晶球温文尔雅地微笑，俨然一副众多好莱坞巨星也望尘莫及的风度。格兰看着他，着实怀疑他干这行怎么不担心病人移情发作。“电视里确实是这么说的。”

“也就是说，我们确实可能有生命危险。”医生语气温和，“这种时候，你还能不慌不忙，认真反思，或许你的人生价值比你原先以为的更高。”

“可这里大家难道不是都很镇定？”格兰夸张地左右看了看，不出意料收到了一个微笑和一个白眼，“你怎么知道这不是人们的普遍行为？”

“戈登先生，拥有普遍的人生价值，对你来说是种遗憾吗？”医生把手从水晶球上移开，交叉着搭上了膝头，“若是这样，也许我该鼓励你再仔细看看这个世界……不只是你成长的地方。当然，这是说，我们得以安然无恙的话。”

要不是注意到哈莉会心一笑，卡罗斯神色怪异，格兰险些就要点头受教。被那水晶球边的烛火晃得眼花，他眨了眨眼，就在这时冒出了一个念头：这位医生，到底为什么要买这个水晶球？


	11. 2005/08/30

格兰不知道自己迷迷糊糊睡了多久。大风一阵紧似一阵，紧闭的门窗也一阵接一阵吱嘎作响，就像外面有庞大的怪兽频频抽气，一心要以这种任性的方式摧垮木板和卷帘的防护。与风声一起到来的还有雨声。不同于格兰从前经历的所有暴雨，这雨甚至没有紧锣密鼓的节奏，就像天上循环往复地打翻了无数巨桶，粗暴蛮横地一波波泼将下来。

但他确实睡着了。他睡得并不安稳；医生这里惟一一张真正的床自然属于惟一一位女士，余下的只有起居室里的沙发和诊室里的折叠床，而格兰那六英尺三英寸的身高，注定没法在这些东西上舒适躺倒。

因此，他做了梦。

坠落。没有止境的坠落。耳边风声掠过，他觉得自己在群星闪烁的夜空里飞翔……远远传来呼唤，似曾相识的名字，似曾相识的音节，他听不清，也听不懂，却觉得它挟着奇妙的魔力，令人心安……

他睁开眼睛，耳中的低语却在继续。他以为自己还在做梦，扭过头，结果刚好迎上了对面灼灼的目光，着实吓了一跳：“你醒了，费洛斯先生？”

卡罗斯显然没料到格兰会突然醒来。他从鼻子里哼了一声算是回答，就翻了个身，仰面望向了天花板。

格兰就知道会有这等待遇，倒也不以为意，自顾自舒展了一下筋骨，又打了一个呵欠。直到这时，他才意识到刚才的语声依然没有消失，原来不是幻觉。

“是费林格医生？”聆听一阵，他忍不住问，“他这说的是……法语？跟谁？”

“阿曼达。”卡罗斯这次倒是答话了，可惜只说了一个词就惜字如金地闭了嘴，也没有半点解释的意思。

只要不是霍尔德曼小姐，是谁都无所谓，对么？格兰暗自想，但明智地没说出口。

室内又静了下来。外面的走廊上，医生依然说着那种格兰不熟悉的语言，温和的嗓音、从容的语调，居然也像是含着不知名的魔力，令人不知不觉便放松下来，忘却了这个城市正在面临的危机，忘却了种种烦恼恩怨……

“电话恢复了？”过了一刻，格兰压低了声音问。就在他们决定休息前，继供电系统之后，电话系统也受到风暴的影响，停止了工作。

“他用的是卫星电话。”卡罗斯不耐烦地答，好似这是再明显不过的事实，“这种天气，也亏她打得通。”

“你听得懂他说什么？”格兰像发现了新大陆。

“我当然听得懂。”卡罗斯嗤之以鼻，接着眉头一皱，脸色顷刻黑了，“你听不懂，就以为我也肯定听不懂？你当我是什么，文盲吗？！”

“不要过度敏感，”格兰打了个噤声的手势，“过度敏感通常是没有自信的表现。”抢在卡罗斯又发作之前，他补了一句，“再说，你不确认，我怎么知道？就像有些事，你不亲自解释，怎么能指望霍尔德曼小姐自己想通？”

卡罗斯霍然坐了起来，格兰却躺在原处不动，泰然微笑：“费洛斯先生，她的父亲和哥哥，究竟出了什么事？那跟您又有什么关系？”望着对方冒火的双眼，他干脆好整以暇地把双手枕到了脑后，“不，我不是说你有必要对我解释。事实如何，本来就不干我的事，何况我现在也不是她的律师啦。只是，你要想好：我们目前仍然吉凶未卜。倘若明天我们就要遭遇灭顶之灾，今天你是不是还打算在你和她之间留下遗憾？”

烛光中，卡罗斯像是忽然变成了石像，只有陡然加快的呼吸证明他绝不平静。

“而且，比起费林格医生和我，你难道不是很幸运？”格兰仍在微笑，“他爱的女人，远在卫星电话的另一端。而我，就算给我全部军用的通讯网络，我也压根不知道该去找哪个人。”

屋里重新静了下来。格兰看着那支设在水晶球边的蜡烛，觉得它多半是医生匆匆买来的便宜货；否则它的光芒怎能那样刺眼？

良久，格兰几乎又要迷糊睡去，才听到卡罗斯的声音：

“她父亲和兄长的死，真不是我的责任。”


	12. 2005/08/30 Cont.

如果有人告诉卡罗斯·费洛斯，一次墨西哥之行将会改变他的人生轨迹，他必定会嗤之以鼻，斥之为危言耸听的江湖骗子。

这也是情有可原的。费洛斯家族名下的产业，石油乃是重中之重，卡罗斯身为新一代继承人，自然免不了亲自料理一应事务。从路易斯安那到得克萨斯，墨西哥湾沿岸不说他烂熟于心，至少也是差不多都造访过的。

而路走得多了，难免就要遇上些意外。

六月虽然还不是盛夏时分，墨西哥的天气却一点也不含糊。骄阳似火，通往美国与墨西哥边界的公路上，三辆黑色越野车正在疾驰，车子过处，腾起一片烟尘。

“仙人掌，仙人掌，除了仙人掌，还是仙人掌。”中间那辆车上，坐在副驾驶座位上的红发年轻人拖长声音说，“还要多久才能到国境线？”

开车的也是个红发年轻人——事实上，两人相似度超过百分之九十，“双胞胎”是十分安全的推测。“顺利的话一个小时，不顺利的话——”

他没说完，就被一阵突如其来的爆响打断了。

轮胎蹭过沙地，发出尖锐的嘶鸣，滑行出一段长长的距离。不等完全停稳，车上的人们已经各种各样的武器在手，因为这声音对他们来说绝不陌生。

那是枪声。

密集的枪声持续了不到两分钟时间，便骤然停息，跟来时一样突兀。静默了几秒钟，确定那阵枪声离得虽近，目标却绝不是他们，原本如临大敌的诸位稍微松了口气。

“怎么回事？”先前抱怨仙人掌的年轻人垂下了手里的M4卡宾枪，不自觉地看向了坐在后座的人，“居然不干我们的事？”

“什么叫‘居然’？”被看的人，也就是卡罗斯，恼火地答道，把一柄大得夸张的手枪拍在了真皮座椅上——有效射程足有五十米的“沙漠之鹰”。“安德烈斯，你父亲把你丢给我管教时可没说你惹了什么国际麻烦，你的意思是他说话不尽不实？”

“别听我弟弟乱说，”开车的年轻人急忙澄清，“我们那点事儿，老大你都知道啦，今天这事跟我们可一点关系都没有。”

“那倒真蹊跷了，”卡罗斯想了想，重又拿起了枪，“安德烈亚，你刚才听清方向了？”等得到确认，他若无其事地扳开了保险，“那我们就过去看看。”

卡罗斯熟悉所谓的“有组织犯罪”——当然，他绝不会公开承认他有着倘若写成书出版，传奇性不会逊色于《教父》的家族史——但那一次他仍然被迫意识到，他了解的那一套游戏规则，在墨西哥这些贩毒组织眼里，简直只能算是绅士行径。他父亲或许还有资本感慨“到了你这一代，早就忘了世事艰难”，但对他而言，光天化日之下公然袭击全副武装的警方，这种事只该出现在搞不清状况的好莱坞电影里。

然而事实就是事实。后来他得知，那是一场有计划的劫持行动，押送要犯的十五名特警几乎无人幸免——几乎。

在炎热的墨西哥荒地里，他第一次遇到了哈莉·霍尔德曼。那时她从鲜血和尸体中抬起头，制服上染了大片深褐痕迹，握枪的手却没有一丝颤抖。

而他再见到她，是在新奥尔良。

“就是说，幕后指使的真不是你？”格兰抱着枕头听得津津有味，见他突然住口不说，急忙发问，以尽一个负责听众的义务。

“怎么会是我？！”卡罗斯本来有点恍惚，这下不由得大怒，“我正经生意都做不过来，插手贩毒这种缺德买卖干什么？老子又不缺钱！你连这都想不通，难怪人说‘金发无脑！’”

格兰抓抓头发，忽然向门口挥了挥手，灿烂无比地咧嘴一笑：“真不好意思，医生，我们说话的声音太大，打扰你啦。”

金发的医生应声走了进来，脸上带着真诚无比的歉意，好像不好意思的压根不是别人，而是他自己。而卡罗斯的脸色立刻精彩纷呈，从黑到青，从青到红，又从红到黑，足可媲美变色龙。

“我一直主张，每人都该出去看看世界。”费林格医生在水晶球边坐了下来，挂在银链上的黑框眼镜在他胸前反射着两点烛光，“卡罗斯，你的经历就是活生生的证明。你看，一场墨西哥之行，足以改变你的人生轨迹。”


	13. 2005/08/31

窗外不知何时风止雨住，壁炉架上的座钟，指针已经指向了九点半。不知不觉，一夜时间过去了。

眼见卡罗斯的脸色越来越难看，格兰窃笑过后，决定再尽一次合格听众的义务：“等等，我不明白。”他把枕头垫到了背后，让自己坐得舒服点，“照你的说法，你就算没救霍尔德曼小姐，也是帮了她的忙，她该感谢你才对，你们怎么会闹到这个地步？还有，她这个姓可不是墨西哥常见的姓氏。”

“她没有告诉你吗，戈登先生？”费林格医生扬眉问道，略显诧异，“她不是出生在那里。另外，她兄长的遗孀带着儿子，就住在新奥尔良。”

“原来这才是她为什么一定要回来，”格兰恍然大悟，“我还以为她是担心你。”而且误会的人显然不止我一个，格兰迎着卡罗斯那简直可以杀死人的眼光想，突然觉得旁边这位医生就是守护天使一般的存在，于是充分体验了一次何为“有恃无恐”。“那么，他们没事吗？”

“放心，他们都很安全。”费林格医生保证，“我一得到飓风警报，就立刻做了些安排。”

“而你为此没能及时离开。”

一个声音从门口传来，三人同时看了过去。哈莉就站在烛光的死角里，没人知道她来了多久，听到了多少。

瞬间的死寂之后，卡罗斯忽然摔开毯子，就要站起来。而就在这时，外面响起了马达声，起初还很微弱，但迅速由远及近，最后出人意料地停在了此地上空。

他们花了不少力气才拆开加固的门板，一行人出去时，赫然发现天上多出了一架黑鹰直升机。从小在Miramar的军事基地附近长大，格兰对这种直升机可谓了如指掌，惟其如此，才愈发摸不着头脑——机身上不见任何编号，只有一串明显是刚贴上去作掩饰用的字母：Hawkeye。

噪声中，直升机调整了姿态，舱门开处，垂下了一条长绳。有人身手矫健地缘绳而下，几乎是一落地便摘了头盔，露出一张年轻的面孔，及肩的金发在螺旋桨搅起的气流中蓬乱飞扬。

金发年轻人大步走过来，二话不说便给了费林格医生一个拥抱：“洛伊德！谢天谢地，你没事。”

“艾洛伊德，抱歉让你们担心了。”费林格医生回应了这拥抱，两人足足过了十几秒钟才分开。“好久不见，我亲爱的弟弟。我倒真没想到你会亲自来……”他顿住，自嘲地笑了笑，“当然……这也是飓风的威力。”

“得到消息时，我正好在洛杉矶。”不理他的自言自语，名为艾洛伊德的年轻人说得又急又快，格兰起初险些以为他说的是法语，“动用了不少关系，费了好大周折，虽说不及时，总算也赶来了。说来这还要感谢那个洛杉矶的警探——他就在上面。”

拉下麦克，艾洛伊德快速说了几句，又听了一阵，便收了线。“格林尼警探说他就不下来了。”艾洛伊德解释，“他似乎对爬绳子下来没什么热情，再说你很快也会上去，到时你面对面说感谢好了。”

“我很快会上去？”金发的医生至此终于露出了一点受到惊吓的迹象。

“当然，难道你以为我千里迢迢赶来，只为了看你一眼？”说话间，上面适时丢下了第二根绳子，艾洛伊德不容分说就要把保险扣往医生身上挂，而医生好不容易才躲开，苦笑着摊手：“等等，我还有东西要拿。”

“是这个吗？”哈莉走上前来，递过了一个裹在毯子里的球形物体。医生露出了无奈的神色，但还是微笑着接了过来，礼貌地道了声谢。

“这是什么玩意？”艾洛伊德狐疑地打量着毯子揭开后露出的东西，“洛伊德，我还没告诉你——上次你让我给阿曼达捎去一串足有一公斤重的宝石项链，她说什么也不信那是你送的，一口咬定这种俗不可耐的东西是我的主意。”

“这不同，我相信她绝不会认为这个俗不可耐。”医生一手把水晶球抱在怀里，一手指着它的某处，那里乍看没什么特别，“你瞧：On ne voit bien qu'avec le cœur……制造它的人，并没打算把它变成骗人的工具。”

格兰左右看看，发现自己是在场惟一一个不知所云的。“抱歉，”他清了清嗓子，“我过去学的是西班牙语——这句话是什么意思？”

回答他的居然是卡罗斯，尽管自始至终这位新奥尔良的重量级人物都遭到了来人的彻底忽略：“‘It is only with the heart that one can see rightly.’”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：那句法语不是我编的，出处请自行查找，XD


	14. 2005/08/31 Cont.

困在法国区的时候，格兰不止一次想像过外面成了什么样子。然而等到亲眼目睹，他才发现，想像永远不能代替现实。

还没走出小街，他就听到了哗哗声响，等他转过弯抬眼望去，登时止住了脚步。就在道路尽头，过去那条水流平稳，游船往来的密西西比河，已经彻底改换了面貌。河面加宽了几乎一倍，淹没了岸边的建筑和道路。灰暗的河水奔腾咆哮，一刻不息，水中无数黑影沉沉浮浮，时而是连根拔起的树木，时而是底朝天的小船，绝大部分却是压根看不出原貌的碎片残骸。有那么一刻，他相信自己看见了一辆卡车的残破挡风玻璃。

“这边走。”是哈莉的声音。格兰如梦初醒地回过头，见她已迈开了脚步，滔天洪水、满目疮痍，她似乎全都司空见惯。

“我没想到情况这么糟糕。”格兰跟上她，裹紧了从医生那里翻出的防水外衣，“早知如此——”

“你就算知道，难道还真会跟医生走？”哈莉头也不回，不费吹灰之力跃过了一条宽度足有五英尺的水沟，“律师先生，你高估自己啦。”

仗着身高的优势，格兰也跨过了水沟，不过落地时就没了专业水准，溅起了一大片泥水。“特警小姐，我开始相信了，您确实不需要律师。”

洛伊德·费林格医生现在想必已经到了安全的地方，格兰想。这位医生虽然有办法叫历来在新奥尔良呼风唤雨的表兄气急败坏又无计可施，但显然对付不了从天而降来拯救自己的亲弟弟。抱着水晶球，医生一副听天由命的模样任艾洛伊德摆布，而艾洛伊德动作麻利地在他身上来回绑了三重保险扣，理由是“这附近确实有沼泽”——这种明目张胆的不信任，着实叫旁观的格兰开了眼界。

就好像这位医生随时都有可能发生意外……

一念及此，格兰不免开始浮想联翩：各位前来求诊的病人若是见了这一幕，不知会做何感想？碰巧这里还有一位可以咨询……

不等他回头去研究哈莉的表情，艾洛伊德便向上方打了个手势表示准备就绪。恰在这时，费林格医生突然摆手示意等等，不顾弟弟如临大敌的脸色开了口：“各位要不要一起走？”

“不。”异口同声的回答之后，说话的三个人不由自主地互相看看，格兰习惯性地露出了一个没心没肺活像布拉德·皮特的无害笑容，结果被卡罗斯狠狠瞪了一眼。

“那么，再会了。”似乎早就料到他们会这样回答，医生立刻道了别，一点也不拖泥带水，“不管你们要去何方，请记住：将来或许还会跟我们见面——我的弟弟，和我。”

长索收起，医生的身影向上升去，金发随着螺旋桨激起的气流拂动，衬出一张能令人心跳不知不觉漏掉一拍的俊秀面孔，恰似自黯淡尘世中回归天堂的天使。等他消失在舱中，一直紧盯不放的艾洛伊德总算长出了口气，这才矜持地向格兰和哈莉点了点头，接着敏捷地顺着绳子攀爬起来，绳子才收了一半，他已钻进了舱门。

那架黑鹰在他们头顶兜了个圈子，便在细雨中渐渐远去，很快就连发动机的响声也听不见了。

结识这位周身无处不醒目特别，偏偏又要努力扮作低调平庸的医生，大概算是这次堪称倒霉之尤的新奥尔良之行最大的收获吧？也不知那最后一句话是什么意思，莫非真有机会“再会”……

这样想着，格兰转过身，发现那两个人也都站在原地没动。“我不知道你们不走是出于什么理由，”他敛去笑容，耸耸肩宣称，“但我要去找我的朋友。”

“你要去哪里？”哈莉问。格兰一边告知她埃瑞克正在实习的那家医院的名字，一边斜觑几欲磨牙的卡罗斯，在心底由衷感慨人生无常，报应不爽：这位新奥尔良的地头蛇，明明正路邪路都堪称如假包换的狠角色，然而一旦遇到感情问题，居然比他那多年来连个正经女友都没混上的纯良好友埃瑞克·方达还要白痴。

“我带你去。”哈莉听了之后不容置疑地说，至于卡罗斯其人，她视若无睹，“你不熟悉这里，现在城里的通信网络又几乎瘫痪，自己去可不容易。”

格兰想了想，承认她说得有道理。“看来我们还得再借用那辆车一次——”他从牛仔裤口袋里掏出车钥匙，回头去寻找那辆他们开来的……确切地说，偷来的丰田车，结果看清之后，目瞪口呆。

两天两夜的飓风摧残过后，它的状况远不是区区“凄惨”二字就能形容，不过格兰注意的倒不是它，而是停在它附近的另一辆车——狂风暴雨显然没对卡罗斯的兰博基尼网开一面，曾经光滑铮亮、神气活现的跑车如今通体凹坑划痕，活像霜打的茄子，跟那破丰田好似一对难兄难弟。

“一场飓风，威力看来远不止吹来了两个亲戚啊。”

不顾死活地说了这一句，格兰急忙闭上了嘴。而瞬间的静默之后，哈莉响亮地笑了起来。


	15. 2005/09/01

“你确定是这条路？”格兰抱着一堆五花八门的医疗用品坐在后座上问道。开车的埃瑞克头也不回，好像没听见他的问题，是坐在副驾驶座位上的哈莉回答了他：“律师先生，指路的是我。别忘了，你是靠谁才找到了目的地。”

如果不是怀里有几个疑似玻璃容器的东西岌岌可危，格兰就会立刻举手表示投降。哈莉带他走了大半天，入夜才找到埃瑞克实习的医院；不过格兰一向尊重事实，完全承认花费这么长时间，不能说是向导的错。飓风给城中造成了大面积的破坏，玻璃碎裂，屋顶塌陷，树木倾倒，不必提还到处都下水失灵，泥水横流。相比之下，法国区只为狂风暴雨所苦，实在要算幸运。

医院大楼虽然同样受损，但似乎还在运作，许多窗子甚至灯光明亮，格兰猜想他们一定有自己的备用发电机。停在台阶下，格兰转过身，刚要向哈莉表示感谢，就听自动门唰地一响，埃瑞克·方达大步冲了出来。他一步三阶地飞奔下楼，一眼见到格兰，只是微微一怔：“太好了，跟我来。”

被好友一把拉住直奔旁边还没塌倒的停车场，格兰把劫后重逢的种种感慨全忘到了脑后，只能身不由己跟着埃瑞克一溜小跑。埃瑞克从一排怎么看也不像救护车的车里挑了一辆勉强完好的，迅速打开门坐了进去，而格兰总算找到了喘息的机会：“这是要干吗？”

“刚接到电话，有个孩子高烧两天，孩子的母亲又没有办法把他送来医院。”埃瑞克一边发动汽车，一边示意他快进来，“所有救护车都已经派出去了，医生们又走不开，只能我这个实习生亲自跑一趟。”

说话间，埃瑞克将车倒出车库，径直到大楼侧面的急诊大门前停下，一个护士应声快步出来，抱着一大堆叫格兰眼花缭乱的东西——下一时刻格兰就发现，这些东西不知怎么尽数到了自己怀里。没等他抗议，就又有人敲了敲车窗，接着人影一晃，哈莉也坐了进来。

“我听护士说了情况。”迎着埃瑞克的审视，她泰然自若，语调不急不徐，“我碰巧知道怎么走最快。”

城中电力仍然没有全部恢复，虽然已是深夜，却只看得见零星的灯火。靠着哈莉的指引，他们在新奥尔良的大街小巷中穿行，大约一个小时后，终于接近了那片要去的住宅区。细雨又开始落了下来，一座座殖民地风格的房子湿漉漉的，在黑暗中泛着淡淡的白光。

屋里的人大约是听到了引擎声，格兰刚借着前灯的光看清门牌号，大门便打开了。一个年轻女人三步并作两步下了台阶，也许是出门太急，她没穿鞋子，一双赤脚在黑夜里白得耀眼，披散的金发反射着车灯光，如同金丝铸就。

“谢天谢地！”她向他们迎了上来，“埃罗尔就在里面，他——”

“太太，请带我去看看他的情况。”埃瑞克温和但坚定地打断了她，做了个“领路”的手势。格兰也连忙尽职尽责抱着东西跟过去。直到这时他才能好好打量一下他的朋友：埃瑞克之前不知工作了多久，那张为了不惹麻烦，通常都板得不苟言笑的英俊脸庞明显憔悴了，神色却仍沉静而从容。

是哈莉略带好奇的一瞥，让格兰意识到自己居然不知不觉长出了口气。

那个高烧的孩子看起来只有六七岁大，此时脸色通红，昏昏沉沉。埃瑞克迅速检查一番，判断这很可能是感冒转成的急性肺炎。“要确诊的话，得尽快拍X光片，”他告诉那年轻女人，“现在先打点滴退烧，我们这就送他去医院。”

一番忙碌，输液瓶挂妥，埃瑞克亲自抱起了孩子，当先大步往外走去，孩子的母亲紧跟在旁边，眼角还有些发红。格兰看了她一眼，走了两步，忍不住又看了她一眼，觉得她有些面熟。然而不等他弄清这感觉从何而来，埃瑞克便在大门前骤然停了脚步。

他们的车不知何时被人发动了。车门大开，人影幢幢，正围着车忙碌。

“怎么回事？”埃瑞克皱了皱眉。

没有回答。咔地一声，有人合上了后备箱。“他们在偷车。”哈莉这时说，格兰才注意到她已悄然上前，到了埃瑞克旁边。“城中一切瘫痪，这是典型的趁火打劫。”

埃瑞克又皱了皱眉。“车不能给你们。”他略微提高了声音，“这孩子病得很重，不及时救治可能有生命危险。”他放慢了语速，但语调中听不出情绪变化，“所以，车不能给你们。你们如果现在自动离开，我们不会报警。”

“报警！”一阵哄笑爆发出来，就像埃瑞克讲了个再荒诞不过的笑话，“试试啊！这时候警察才没空管我们！”“小白佬，少管闲事！”咯咯笑声中，冷不丁冒出这么一句：“喂，过来叫我们仔细看看！没准看在你比姑娘还好看的份儿上，车就还给你也说不定！”

如果换一种情势，格兰铁定会夸张地望天长叹。埃瑞克则神色不动，污言秽语一概恍若未闻，只向那个年轻的金发女人转过了身：“太太，请你抱好他，举高输液瓶。对，就是这样。”他认真嘱咐。而格兰眼看着那个金发女人从埃瑞克怀里接过男孩，又依言举好输液瓶，还是叹了口气，决定仁至义尽一次。

“听着，”他对那些仍笑得歇斯底里的人喊道，“我要是你们，就不会——”

他话没说完，就被又一阵哄笑打断了：“哟，还有一个！”更有甚者：“你不一起过来吗？”

“我倒真想知道，人类的趣味什么时候变成这样了？我记得就连在湾区，这也是非主流啊？”格兰大摇其头，把怀里的东西一古脑放到门边的桌子上，抬头时只见埃瑞克已经离开了门廊，正走向车边。但闻一声重击外加一声惨叫，紧接着一个人就连滚带爬地栽出了驾驶座，脸上赫然多了个13号的鞋印。

这实在是活该，格兰想。人不可貌相这件事，绝对是颠扑不破的真理——

他还没想完，腮边就猛然一凉又一热，火辣辣的烧灼感和一声震耳欲聋的轰响随即袭来，分不出先后。耳中一片嗡嗡声，他只觉得世界刹那间好像退到了遥不可及的地方。哈莉从他身边影子一样疾冲出去，一拳过去，一支手枪便落了地。但她还来不及将它踢开，斜刺里便跳出了另一个人，两片嘴唇不停地开开合合，手里挥着另一支枪，枪口森然。

是那些人纷纷回头，让格兰注意到了第二辆车的出现。它像幽灵般从街角转过，眨眼之间一个急刹，漂亮地掉了个头，停在了对面。车窗玻璃降下，格兰发现自己又见到了卡罗斯·费洛斯的脸。

“路况这么糟糕，底盘这么低的车，你究竟是怎么开到这儿来的？”瞬间的愣怔之后，格兰捂着耳朵咕哝，“这该不是新版蝙蝠车吧？”

卡罗斯车门正开到一半，动作明显一顿。在他身后，鼻子上贴着块创可贴的红发青年咧开了嘴，看样子是笑出了声。

这着实叫格兰摸不着头脑：“我明明是自言自语，你们都有顺风耳吗——”

接着他恍然大悟。

他忘了，他的听觉还没恢复。他以为是咕哝的音量，旁人听来响亮得无异于竞选演讲。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：Batman Begins上映于2005年6月。（这真的是个巧合……）


	16. 2005/09/01 Cont.

在场的每个人当时都并不知道，那晚的经历其实只是一场大混乱的序幕而已。飓风的主要影响一过，趁火打劫的人便蜂拥而起，盗窃、抢劫乃至杀人，种种犯罪事件层出不穷，新奥尔良警方疲于奔命，警局局长最后引咎辞职——这些新闻，格兰直到离开新奥尔良，回到洛杉矶自己熟悉的办公室里继续跟精明胜过狐狸的同侪周旋时，才陆续了解到。

当时，格兰只觉得被人用口型严肃地警告“闭嘴”这种描述起来大费周章的事，着实透着浓浓的黑色幽默味道。耳朵中犹在嗡嗡作响，他眼看着卡罗斯抽出了一柄沙漠之鹰——这种手枪他小时候曾经央求父亲让他摸过，但无论怎么软磨硬泡，也没得到许可拿来打两发子弹玩玩，不过后来他知道了，它的后坐力足以折断不够熟练的使用者的手腕，就不用说小男孩了——而安德烈亚和安德烈斯，那对红头发的双胞胎，嘻嘻哈哈地（从表情判断）从那辆千疮百孔的兰博基尼车里变魔术一样拽出了两支M4卡宾枪。

“看来你们这回可挑错了打劫的对象……”尽管这会儿颊边的伤口火辣辣地疼了起来，格兰还是忍不住要嘲讽一句，结果收到了来自埃瑞克、哈莉、卡罗斯，甚至那个年轻金发女人的白眼。

而那一伙企图明目张胆地抢车的人虽然脑子明显不太灵光，趣味也着实不敢恭维，但面对这种阵势，总算还不至于丧心病狂，于是做出了识趣又正确的决定——大呼小叫（还是从表情判断），作鸟兽散。

危机既解，埃瑞克立刻记起了职责。长着一张富有欺骗性的漂亮面孔、小时候在Miramar的军队住宅区却没有一个大孩子敢惹的实习医生三步并作两步冲到好友身边，不容分说捂住了他的嘴，拉他在门前还湿着的花坛边坐下，再迅速检查了一番。等发现只是外伤，埃瑞克松了口气，而直到这时格兰才挣脱出来，哭丧着脸喊出一声：“我没事！”

埃瑞克没理他，只对哈莉说了句什么。那个金发姑娘已经把发着高烧的孩子送进了车里，哈莉回来抱起了格兰放在门边桌上的药品和器具，就跟着坐了进去，全过程中都把卡罗斯和他的两个红头发跟班视若无物。拎着一柄硕大的手枪和两支硕大的卡宾枪的三个人似乎有些无所适从，夜色中看起来既滑稽，又莫名地寂寞。

格兰又想开口，而埃瑞克这时刚好动作熟练地在他脸上的伤处贴了块胶布，因此又及时捂住了他的嘴。

——卡罗斯·费洛斯虽然不是好人，可他这次好歹也帮了我们的忙，我至少也得帮他做个像样的介绍啊！格兰悲愤地想，与此同时被好友扶了起来，三下五除二地塞进了那辆临时救护车的后座。——指望哈莉·霍尔德曼来做这件事，还不如指望布什总统下次演讲不闹笑话！

然而令格兰大吃一惊的，是埃瑞克关上车门后，径直走向了卡罗斯。透过模糊的车窗，他看不清那两人的表情，但短暂的交谈过后，年轻的医生候补郑重地向本城最危险人物之一伸出了手。不知为何，格兰相信，那一刻埃瑞克说了一句“谢谢”。

后来，埃瑞克·方达以优异的成绩从医学院毕业，却出乎所有人的意料没有成为一名住院医生，而是加入了报酬低得多、危险却大得多的联邦调查局，做了联邦警察。格兰从不曾认真地问过他为什么，也许只因为他心中明白答案——就是在2005年夏天，卡特里娜飓风袭击过后的新奥尔良，他的朋友下定了决心。医生的天职在于拯救，然而一个人如果不再满足于拯救，情愿去未雨绸缪地守护，他该做何选择？

那天他们回到医院时，正是黎明前最黑暗的一刻，外面又下起了雨。发烧的男孩被立刻送往急诊室处理，挂彩的格兰又接受了一番检查，伤口也由护士重新清洁，妥善包扎了一次。飓风的遗留影响已经开始显现，不断有病人与伤者被送来，连医院的正厅也很快变得拥挤了。埃瑞克一回来就又忙得脚不沾地，格兰独自坐了一会儿，觉得自己的伤势无论如何算不上严重，又觉得耳鸣也减弱到了可以忽略的程度，便瞅准了空子，从观察区逃脱了。

他站在走廊上左右看了看，不确定该往哪里去。又一次给小跑着的护士让路之后，他决定离开交通繁忙的地带，刚往角落走了几步，就听到了熟悉的声音：

“律师先生，你没事了？”

是哈莉。他循声望去，只见她就像他们初遇时那样，隐在灯下的阴影里，只有一双琥珀色的眼睛分外明亮。

“我没事，他们说还看不出有脑震荡的迹象。”格兰小心翼翼地说，见没有引起旁人侧目，才确定听力基本算是恢复了正常，“你怎么还在这里？费林格医生说，你哥哥的遗孀——”

“我这就要道别了。”哈莉打断了他，“你虽然是个律师，但难得还是个正派人，希望我们再见时，这点不会改变。”

“……我该把这当作恭维吗？”格兰绽开了一个标准的笑容，却觉得她的语调有些不同往常，“霍尔德曼小姐，你要去哪儿？”

“去解开我的心结。”她迈了一步，离开了阴影，“另外，从今以后，你可以叫我哈莉。”


	17. 2005/09/02

哈莉·霍尔德曼刚开始为中央情报局工作时，以为自己从来没低估过即将面对的种种危险。凭着混血的外貌，她被派往墨西哥活动，那时毒品交易正大规模转移到那里，发展势头异常迅猛。而短短几个月时间，她就意识到：做好心理准备与亲眼见证现实之间，永远隔着堪比横跨北美大陆的距离。

究竟是为了什么，人类可以一朝将千万年的文明弃若敝屣，释放出那样疯狂原始的兽性？毒贩结成大大小小的帮派，冲突不断，火拼不休。互相残杀，自相残杀，无谓残杀——村庄被一整座一整座地屠戮殆尽，连襁褓中的幼儿也不能幸免。曾几何时，还有警长、检察官、市长乃至议员挺身而出，呼吁公理正义，然而他们一个个迅速从人们的视野中消失，再出现时，一条条鲜活的生命已经变成一具具冰冷且经常残缺不全的尸体，死前无一例外都惨遭酷刑折磨。

也许人人都需要一个契机，才能跨过那条难以逾越的界限。当哈莉一连五天亲手拆开快递送来的包裹，将里面的部分拼凑成负责此地的前任探员，她觉得，那根时时刻刻在心底束缚着自己的弦，彻底崩断了。

那根弦，叫做仁慈。

她不曾费心去计算，自己在俘获那名跨国毒枭的行动中击毙过多少人。子弹上膛时，她只知道，以命抵命，以血还血。这是一场你死我活的战争，她有幸活着离开了其中一个战场，却不幸没有料到那个等在炎热沙漠中的结局。

她醒过来时，灼烫的沙粒混了干结的血，几乎堵住了口鼻。身上到处都在疼，连呼吸也痛苦不堪。她不知道敌人是否已经远去，但她顾不得谨慎，只是挣扎着想要起来检视，满心只有一个念头：这次被派来协助把要犯秘密押去美国的，有她的父亲和兄长。

“都死了。”

天旋地转中，这一句话狠狠轰击了耳膜，如同惊雷炸响。抬起头，她竭力睁大双眼，执枪的手慢慢移到胸前，没有一丝颤抖。

她能感到，有人在俯视她。

片刻，哗啦一声响，一个急救包被丢到了她面前的沙地上。“别管她。”那个声音渐渐远去，“这里有中情局的人，我们最好别扯上关系。”

她一直等到四周重归死寂。死寂，名副其实的死寂。不管这是谁做的，我都要找到他们。她咬着牙，撕开衣袖，将止血凝胶喷在翻卷的皮肉上。我要一个个找到他们。

失血的晕眩中，她其实没有看清那个人的长相，但她牢牢记住了他的声音。

救援到底还是来了。伤愈之后，她递交了辞呈，被问到有何计划，也只轻描淡写地说，自己要去新奥尔良，照料兄长的幼子和遗孀。不知是幸运还是不幸，当她辗转查出了第一个策划当年那次伏击的人，她发现那个人居然就在同一个城市。而在法国区的一家咖啡店里，她坐在角落里就着冰水啃着一个面包圈，耳中忽然飘进了一句：“……金毛的小白脸——滚出去。”

再次听到那个声音，她只是不动声色地咽下了最后一口面包。

她很快就查出了他是什么人。他的家族从事的“业务”虽然也在她过去那份工作的打击范围之内，但她现在并不在乎。重要的是，他与她要做的事没有交集。说来好笑，她甚至都没恼恨过他见死不救，她并不是不懂适者生存的冷硬法则——何况严格说来，他也不是没向她伸出援手。之所以记住他的声音，大概只是因为当时的每一个细节，她都不打算忘掉。

可是当她千辛万苦地确认目标，满怀仇恨找上门去，却只发现……

“处理掉他的，是不是你？”大失所望的当天夜里，她第一次正式见到了那个人。做过那么久的情报工作，她早已不再相信巧合，联系前因后果，她劈头就是质问。无意中，她把街头偶遇的那个金发青年异想天开赠的鳄鱼毛绒玩具紧紧攥在手里，掌心又冷又潮，心头却怒火高炽。

传说中稳坐新奥尔良黑道头一把交椅的卡罗斯·费洛斯站在她的客厅里，皱着眉头，似乎不明白她这一副如临大敌的架势是为了什么：“是又怎样？”腔调与她在墨西哥的炎热沙漠中听到的一模一样，“那人本来就该死。”

她想也不想，就挥去了一拳。毛绒玩具划出一条弧线飞到一边，砸翻了花瓶，玻璃碎裂声中，她接连几记重击，逼得对方连退了几步才站稳。

“你凭什么？”她吼道，“你怎么知道我要什么？”

本来捂着肋骨、脸色难看至极的人，听了这话却嗤之以鼻，仿佛她说了个笑话，可惜却一点也不好笑：“我这辈子见过的亡命徒可不比你少，你要干什么，我不用想也知道。”

邻居一定是报了警。外面警笛响起的时候，她听见他说：

“值得去做的事情很多，你又何必为他们脏了手。”……

她一直在想，自己为什么那么愤怒。我的手并不干净，我这个人并不无辜，她想大声宣告。我也不怕承认，我处心积虑，要的就是复仇。我亲手合上了父兄的眼睛，我亲手擦去了他们脸上的血污。到头来，一个连一面之缘都谈不上的人，凭什么断言我该做什么，又不该做什么？

“也许，你愤怒的是他看透了你。”费林格医生听过了她大幅删减改动过的故事，字斟句酌地说，“更有甚者，你其实不确定自己能做到什么程度，所以他等于是真正为你做了考虑。”

“原因呢？就因为我们稀里糊涂地见过一面？”她笑得眼泪都要流出来了，“医生，你简直要让我以为这世上真有一见钟情了。”

医生却只是微笑不语。……

好吧，世间万事，其实也只有一个办法可以找到确定无疑的答案，而她还有的是时间。她离开灯火通明的医院大楼，走下大门前的台阶，一眼就看到了那辆兰博基尼。

“我需要你的帮助。”她习惯性地隐身到暗处，背抵着坚实的砖墙。卡特里娜飓风挟来的雨水浸透了这座名为新奥尔良的城市，隔着防雨外套，她也能感到那种无处不在的潮湿。“你也看到了，很快这里就会需要强硬手段来维持秩序。”

立刻传来了回答：“只要我有，你尽管拿去。”

不远处，红头发的双胞胎一个望左，一个望右，无比认真地做着“我什么也没听见”的表示。


	18. 尾声

天大亮的时候，格兰在医院走廊里已经逛得百无聊赖。眼看病人越来越多，医护人员疲于奔命，他正打算去找埃瑞克，做个志愿者帮一把手，却一眼发现前夜那个孩子发了高烧的金发年轻女子正穿过人群，朝这边走来。

“早上好，”格兰迎上去，友好地打了个招呼，“小埃罗尔怎么样，好些了吗？”

她循声往他这边一望，认出了他，回以一笑：“他已经退了烧，现在睡得很安稳。”走到近前，她停了脚步，“我还没来得及说声谢谢。昨夜多亏了你们。”

“只是本分而已。”格兰向她伸出手，同时咧嘴一笑，也不管笑容会不会被腮边的纱布打了折扣，“格兰，格兰·戈登。”

“伊莎贝尔，”她毫不犹豫地握了握他的手，仰起脸来，顺势甩开了几绺挡住视线的金发，“伊莎贝尔·哈迪。”

外面的乌黑浓云碰巧就在这时分开了一道缝隙。久违的太阳抓住时机，绽放出万道金辉，刹那间点亮了灰暗已久的世界。透过落地窗，阳光将她的美丽容颜映得纤毫毕现，然而格兰盯着她，突然福至心灵，明白了昨天看见她时的熟悉感觉从何而来：“……等等，我见过你！”

大约一周前的傍晚，在一家餐馆里，他以为她是对埃瑞克感兴趣的女人，便自作主张送了她一朵吧台的花瓶里的黄花，不料却让自己害了花粉过敏。回想起来，那件小小的意外，当真是恍若隔世。

“我可早就认出了你，”伊莎贝尔莞尔，“以及埃瑞克——他这个人还真有趣，那份冷淡其实是故意装出来的吧？埃罗尔醒来时觉得无聊，埃瑞克就用输液软管给他编了个小玩具，那孩子睡着了都不肯放手。”

……这女人果然不好对付，格兰觉得自己当时的判断一点没错。“小姐，如果我那天出言无状，请别放在——”

“别担心，”伊莎贝尔嫣然一笑，“其实那天我丈夫也在，我看你更需要对他解释。”她指了指自动门外，“你看，他来了。”

唰地一响，医院的正门敞开，一个腰间还挂着消防斧、全身披挂齐全的消防队员大步走了进来。他一边急切地扯着防火手套，一边环顾四周，等到看清伊莎贝尔和格兰，立刻挥了挥手。两人走过去时，他已经脱掉了护帽，露出了一张年轻的面孔和一头沙色的金发。

格兰站在一边，微笑着注视那一对夫妇拥抱、亲吻，听着她给他细细讲述孩子的情况，明知自己这一刻是不折不扣的局外人，却奇迹般并不觉得尴尬。在这个经历过浩劫的城市里，生活中那些最平凡最琐碎的点滴反而充满了温情，散发着弥足珍贵的暖意。

“你刚刚说因为有任务，不能马上来，那么现在情况解决了？”末了，伊莎贝尔问。

“你不会相信的，”她的丈夫告诉她，“有人报告说后院里突然多了一个漆成蓝色的……盒子，堵住了后门。你知道，就是那种上头写着‘警务’的电话亭样的东西。我以为，这种东西在我出生之前就已经绝迹了。”

（完）


End file.
